


[Thesewt]芬兰之夜

by Archie1029423



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie1029423/pseuds/Archie1029423
Summary: 年龄31X23，雪夜中的一场不期而遇。
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander, thesewt
Kudos: 2





	[Thesewt]芬兰之夜

《芬兰之夜》

“我很抱歉，先生，客满了。”楸木柜台后的男人重复了一遍。他看起来起码六十岁了，淡金色短发紧贴着头皮，肤色像是个常年呆在北极圈里的人，白得出奇，面颊和鼻头擦一擦就会红通通。  
柜台外站着个十分俊朗的年轻男人，可惜他那张好看的脸正紧绷着，耷拉着眼皮，手指在柜台上叩了叩：“多少钱才……”  
“跟钱没关系，”旅馆主将擦好的啤酒杯放到一旁的托盘里，“先来后到，规矩一向如此。要么，你去问问坐在那里的，有没有人愿意分一半房给你；要么，赶紧离开，去其他地方碰碰运气。”  
Theseus微不可觉地叹了口气，转过身来。他可选择的对象并不多。坐在角落里的是个打扮得像乞丐的男人，一边重重地擤着鼻涕一边用黑乎乎的手挠着脖颈。乞丐男旁边的桌位被一个戴着奇怪帽子的女人占据，如果Theseus没看错，她帽子边缘垂下来的东西是只死乌鸦。傲罗匆匆扫过那两人，目光停在第三个人的身上。  
此人背对他坐在木桌前，脑袋正对着桌上的油灯一点一点，像在打盹。他的打扮明显不属于当地人，一件长长的孔雀蓝色毛呢大衣罩住了他，衣领竖起。他也戴了顶帽子，谢天谢地，上面没有死乌鸦。那是顶酒红色的毛线帽，织着一圈六角形的白雪花，从帽尖向后垂下一个毛绒绒的白色圆球。  
Theseus盯着那人的背影看了会儿，转回头，拇指指向身后：“Fran先生，我可以去问问那位先生吗？”  
Fran从啤酒杯上抬起眼，看清他所指后，表情有刹那的停滞。“有意思，”他对着Theseus扯了扯嘴角，“人们总能一眼认出同胞。”  
Theseus放轻了嗓音：“他是英国人？”  
“Arthur Bond，前天来这的，住在楼上左边那间房。”Fran撇撇下唇，“他很有礼貌，就是说话时不大看人眼睛。我想他不一定愿意跟你搭伴。”  
Theseus点了点头，脚步一转，走向那位坐着的同胞。  
他站在他身后清了清嗓，彬彬有礼道：“您好？”  
或许是壁炉升起的火焰让室内太过温暖，那位先生依然打着盹儿，没有理会。  
Theseus只得提高声音，再问了一声：“您好？Bond先生？”  
这回他呼唤的对象听见了，慢慢挺直了腰，声音懒洋洋地：“您好，先生，有什么事是我能……”  
说话间，Bond先生已一手扶着脑袋，慢悠悠地转过身来——  
然后他看见了Theseus。

Newt Scamander——Fran登记在册的英国游客Arthur Bond先生——石化般地望着他同样震惊的哥哥，一瞬间忘记了逃跑。  
等兄弟俩从这份不期而遇的美妙缘分中神智苏醒，Theseus上前一步按住Newt的肩膀，脸上挂着咬牙切齿的神色，语气却分外轻快：“Fran先生！问题解决了！这位好心的Bond先生与我一见如故，他很乐意与我分享他的房间。”  
“是这样吗？Bond先生？”  
Newt瞄了眼他哥哥，将本想说的话吞了下去：“是的，Fran先生。能在这么偏僻的地方遇见同胞，我真是……太开心了。”  
“是啊，”Theseus朝他倾了倾身，“说不定，我们来自同一座城市呢。”  
“同一个街区，同一条街道。”Newt嘟囔。  
“在同一个游泳池里学会游泳，在同一所学校接受教育，”Theseus盯着他说，“现在，您为什么不请我到您的房间里谈谈呢，或许我们能找到更多的共同点？”  
“比如都姓Scamander？”Newt小声嘀咕。  
他哥哥听见了，瞪了他一眼，面部古怪地抽搐着，仿佛下一秒就要大笑。他紧紧抓着弟弟的手臂，不由分说地将他拉上了楼梯，看着他不甘不愿地打开了房门。

“炉火熊熊。”Newt掏出魔杖指了指壁炉，缩进了床边的扶手椅。  
Theseus环顾四周，视线在壁炉上一盆假水仙花和墙上挂着的狩猎油画上停了停，最终落在弟弟垂头丧气的脑袋上。  
“你为什么会在这里，”他话音一顿，摊开右手，“证件给我看看？”  
Newt抬头瞥了他一眼：“你是麻瓜警察吗？”  
“我是个执法者，”Theseus食指摩挲起下巴，俯视他的弟弟，“你不是按正常手续入境的，对吗？Bond先生。”  
“饶了我吧，”Newt抓下头顶的毛线帽攥在手里，一手挡住眼睛，呻吟道，“为什么我会在这样的时候，这样的地方，碰见你？”  
“我可不是来抓捕你的，”Theseus说着，忽然意识到了什么，“糟糕，后天就是圣诞节，爸爸妈妈……他们得单独过了。”  
Newt从指缝里偷看他，话说得好似叹息：“我还以为，起码你会回家。我去了趟罗瓦涅米，在圣诞老人村给家里每个人都寄了贺卡……”  
“那里有个打扮成绿精灵的工作人员，会指给你圣诞邮局的位置。”Theseus露出苦笑。  
Newt放下手，愣愣地看着哥哥：“你……”  
“我在那寄了卡片给你，老样子，写的都是你不爱听的话，”他哥哥耸了耸肩，“我猜，我得等回去以后才能知道你写了什么，是不是？”  
Newt没憋住笑，朝哥哥歪了歪脑袋：“没什么特别的，也都是你不爱听的话。”  
Theseus凝望着弟弟，眸中渐渐泛起温柔的暖意。他俯下身去，环抱住了窝在扶手椅里的Newt。Newt的头发擦过他颈窝，干燥柔软的触感令他脖子有些发痒。他不由收紧了手臂，将怀中的躯体抱得更紧——

“先生们，”一个不带感情的声音从门口传来，“很抱歉打扰你们。我只是想问，Scamander先生需不需要加条板床，还有多余的被褥。”  
Newt推开他的哥哥，朝门口站着的Fran说：“谢谢您的好意，我们确实需要。”  
Fran的眼睛在他们俩的脸上狐疑地来回打量。  
“我们是英国男人，Fran先生，”Theseus突然开口，“拥抱在我们那里，纯属稀疏平常。”  
Newt瞪大眼睛看着他，很快，他转过头，朝旅馆主微笑：“没错，英国男人，都喜欢抱抱。”  
Fran接受了这个解释。他努了努嘴，摇头晃脑地走了。没一会儿，他扛着板床和床褥进门，麻利地收拾出一张舒适的床，向两位先生道过晚安，头也不回地离开。  
Newt望着紧闭的房门，晃了晃膝盖：“他好像误会了。”  
“我修正了这个误会。”Theseus说。  
“不，你没有。”Newt从床底拉出一个棕色的手提箱，从麻瓜模式扭到另一边。  
他旋开锁扣，打开箱盖，一只脚踏进去，随后是另一只。  
在他整个人没入箱子之前，他朝Theseus眨了下眼：“你得向全体英国男同胞道歉，只有你才喜欢抱抱。”

箱子摊开在地板上，从里传来一缕肃肃凉风，好似下面有个幽深的洞穴。一个并不罕见的空间魔法，Theseus站在箱子边往下瞧，层层阶梯的底端似乎点着昏黄的灯。太远了，他看不见他的弟弟，只能从窸窸窣窣的响动里判断Newt正在下面一刻不停地打转。  
翅膀扑扇的动静由远及近，两只小小的红腹山雀从里面飞出来，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛绕着Theseus的脑袋飞舞。其中一只停在了他的肩膀，尖喙开启，发出Newt的声音。  
“抱歉，我还有些事要处理，不介意的话，就这样交谈？”  
Theseus摊开手掌，让另一只山雀停在他的掌心。他低声念了句咒语，一缕浅蓝色的光芒从魔杖尖端飘进了山雀的身体。红腹山雀啄了口他指头，抖开双翼，朝箱子里盘旋而下。  
Scamander先生转过身，坐进他弟弟方才坐过的扶手椅。他侧过脸看向肩头正用尖嘴梳理羽毛的山雀：“需要我下去吗？”  
山雀茸茸的小脑袋躲进它翅膀之下：“我能处理好。Cream不小心让自己的蛋滚出了巢，它很焦虑，得有人去安慰。还好，蛋没有碎。”  
“我猜这位Cream，一定不隶属于巫师可持有生物合法名录？”  
山雀发出一声短促的笑声：“这不重要。重要的是，我发现它的时候，它的翅膀和爪子都有人为的烧灼痕迹，它需要救助。”  
Theseus闭上眼睛，食指绕着额际打起圈：“要不是另有要事，我会把你带回去丢进法律执行司。”  
“你会因此获得一枚荣誉奖章的，表彰英勇无畏的Scamander先生无私地检举了他违法的弟弟，”山雀突然发出小声的痛呼，“唔！”  
Theseus神色一凝：“Newt？”  
“我不要紧，”Newt低低地说，“呆在上面，防止Fran先生再次不请自入。他是个好人，我不想对他用遗忘咒。”  
他的兄长沉默地注视着壁炉中摇曳的火焰，火苗正将他枯坐的身影拖曳出长长的影子。山雀的翅膀搔了搔他的耳朵，歪着脑袋，好奇地打量他。  
“你为什么会来这里？”过了好一会儿，Theseus再次出声。  
山雀轻轻地说：“这座村庄的边缘，是一大片文明社会不曾涉足的原始地区。你知道，芬兰有四分之三的国土分布着渺无人烟的森林。在这儿，或许我能找到它的踪迹，我还在等，一个更确切的消息。”  
“另一个危险的生物？”  
“另一个特别的、非同凡响的生物，”山雀笑起来，“瑞典短鼻龙。”  
“啊……”Theseus面无表情地叹息，“我音讯不定的弟弟，在寒冬一个人跑到近极地，为了找到一条能一脚把他踩死的龙。还有比这更疯狂的事吗？”  
“如果我说有，我的哥哥会立刻把我和我的箱子一起交给魔法部吗？”

有人踩着阶梯拾级而上，脚步轻快。很快，箱子里冒出个红棕色头发的脑袋，朝他正皱着眉的兄长露出个谨慎的微笑。他腋下夹着一个深色的玻璃瓶。手掌处缠着绷带的那只手，指头勾着两个广口玻璃杯。  
停在Theseus肩头的那只红腹山雀发出一声快乐的鸣叫，腾空而起，掠过爬出箱子的主人，打着圈儿，朝它在下方的同伴飞去。  
Newt示意哥哥接过瓶子和杯子，合上了手提箱，塞回床下。  
他用没受伤的那只手拔开瓶口的木塞，逸出一股好闻的奶油香气。  
“我本来打算留到圣诞节，”Newt说，“现在这样也不赖。”  
“别以为用黄油啤酒贿赂我，我就会对你的行为佯为不见，”Theseus边说边捧起弟弟那只缠着绷带的手，为防碰到伤处，他托的是手腕，“看来你的小动物们，并不个个都听你的话。”  
“我一直在学习和它们相处，”Newt低下头，看着他哥哥的手扣在他腕部，“经验需要自摸索中得来，我已经知道了很多生物的习性。比如鸟蛇，一生下来就得学会保护自己，有太多人想把它们的巢穴洗劫一空……”  
他停住话头，慢慢地抽回自己的手：“不好意思，我忘了。你好像对这些，不太感兴趣。”  
他哥哥站在原地，蹙起眉，对着他摇了摇头。在他想退开距离之前，Theseus靠近他，伸过手来按住他的后颈，不容抗拒地把他拉进自己的怀里。  
“论对神奇生物的痴迷程度，Newt，我确实不像你。”  
哥哥低沉的声音在他耳边响起：“可从你出生的那一刻起，我就一直在学习，该怎么和你相处。”  
Newt自兄长的肩上抬起脸，闷声笑道：“你把我当成一个神奇生物？”  
“差不多，”Theseus竟然点头，脸上不自禁浮现笑意，“在我眼里，你是最特别、最非同凡响的那个，也是最麻烦、最不听话的那个。”  
Newt转开眼，看向墙上交叠的影子：“我猜每个当哥哥的，都会想要个听话的弟弟。”  
“理论上是的，但奇怪的是，如果我真的能够选择，我还是会选，特别的这个。”

一整瓶黄油啤酒在闲谈中渐渐见了底。火炉和酒精令人萌生困意，Newt揉了揉眼睛，打着哈欠对兄长道了声晚安，换上睡衣钻进了被窝。  
朦朦胧胧间，他感觉身侧的床软陷下去，一个温热的躯体掀起被子靠过来。他无意识地伸手抓了抓，指尖被另一个人抓住，握在手心里。  
一年中最漫长的夜在冬季，适合蛰伏，休养生息。漂泊无定的灵魂总该有个归处，去与另一个温暖的灵魂紧密相依。  
在这样一个偶然相逢的奇妙冬夜里，Newt Scamander一夜无梦，睡得酣沉，直到一阵有节奏感的笃笃声将他叫醒。  
他睁开眼时，先看见了哥哥的下巴。他静静地看了会儿那张犹在睡眠中的面孔，转过头，望见了窗台上的雪鸮。  
雪鸮睁着金黄色的眸子，神态端庄地瞅着他，脚腕上绑了封信，是他所等待的消息。  
他坐起身后不久，Theseus随之醒来，喉结处咕咚了下，睁开了眼睛。  
“我得走了，”他弟弟匆忙地穿着衣服，“再见。”  
“等等！”兄长叫住他，“我也要走了，一起？”  
Newt披上外套的动作一停，没看哥哥，只点了点头。

旅馆主同一时间收到两位客人要离开的消息。他挠着脑袋，忍着困倦踱步上楼，去检查房间。当他走进来，客人们已穿好衣服，站在屋里等着他。  
Fran看了眼房中那张凌乱的、明显有人睡过的大床，又看了眼平整如新的、那条他昨晚好心添加的板床。  
“我们是英国人，”Theseus双手插进大衣口袋，落地有声，“我们习惯睡在一起。”  
他的弟弟喉咙里发出声古怪的咕哝。Newt咳了咳嗓：“是有这种习俗，英国男人。”  
Fran抿起嘴巴，耸了耸肩，“这没什么大不了的，先生们。我只想提醒我女儿，别找个英国男朋友。”

芬兰的春天总是来得太晚，冬天却那样长。冬日的天空常常阴沉昏暗，但今日不同以往。  
厚厚的积雪反射着莹莹的白光，踩在上面会留下清晰的、深深的鞋印。一旦来到户外，就不便开口说话了，冷风会冻掉你的牙齿，将未绽开的微笑冻僵。  
围巾包裹着Scamander们的面颊，他们穿过村庄的街道，与披着长长黑色皮外套的、醉醺醺的男人们擦肩而过。  
村庄的尽头，笔直的冷松覆盖着积雪，像一个个穿着白色制服的、沉默寡言的士兵，列队行军奔向远方。再往远处是山峦，同样顶着雪，与天地交融，分不出界限。  
兄弟俩不约而同驻足，望着那片山，那片天。无人涉足之险境，往往藏着世之所奇。  
Newt朝前跨出一步，略侧过脸，轻一颔首，然后，一步接着一步踏步向前，不再回头。  
他的哥哥站在原地，看着弟弟在雪地里，留下深一脚浅一脚的足印。穿着孔雀蓝色毛呢大衣的年轻人，提着他不离身的手提箱，在雪原中蹒跚。他走了很久很久，方走入那片冷松聚集的森林。  
Theseus望着他的背影越变越小，直到再也看不见，这才翛然转身，朝另一个方向走去。


End file.
